User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 6: Kill or Be Killed
'''Kill or Be Killed '''is the sixth chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". In this chapter, Harold does some morally questionable things. Enjoy. While writing this chapter, I pictured Elena's castle like the Dark Souls 3 version of Anor Londo. Kill or Be Killed The rebellion had succeeded in gaining control of Corinth, but Elena's castle was still controlled by the Darkblades. It would take a much better force to attack the castle. The Darkblades don't know that I am the one who is leading the rebellion, and it has to stay that way. They didn't even know what I looked like, because none of them have seen me and lived. I always moved at night, to reduce the risk of getting spotted. At nighttime, I was planning an attack on Elena's castle, and was confronted by Alak-Hul. He had his axe ready, like he knew that I was the leader of the rebellion. Alak-Hul: So, it was you all along, Harold. I knew it. Harold: Yes, it was. But I can't let anyone know that. You must die now. Alak-Hul: You are mistaken, Harold! He attacked me. He was just as slow and weak as he was last time we fought. I defeated him almost effortlessly. Alak-Hul then dropped to his knees, and begged for mercy. Alak-Hul: Wait! Don't kill me, Harold! Elena will never know that you are the traitor. Please. Spare me. Harold: Why would I spare you? You tried to kill me. Twice. Alak-Hul: I'll never attack you again. Harold: You are correct. I stabbed Alak-Hul in the neck with my Burial Blade. He choked on his own blood before dying. I then felt a change inside of me. I couldn't see for almost 10 seconds, but then, I felt strange. My outfit's condition was suddenly worse than it was previously, with it becoming more tattered and bloody. What is happening to me? I continued examining the castle, but couldn't find anything. I was starting to thing that I would never be able to attack Elena's castle with the rebels at my side. I could sneak into the castle alone, which would definitely make infiltrating easier. That was my plan. I immediately went to the castle, killing nobody, and avoiding all of the guards. Going through the front door would not be a smart decision. I climbed onto a tower, and found two different walkways up. There were no guards there, even though it seems like a place where there would be archers. I was able to get into the castle through a side door. I eventually made it to Elena's throne room. The room had many pillars in it, and there was a balcony at the far side of the room. Elena sat in her throne, with the Dark Knight by her side. The room was very dark, so Elena couldn't immediately recognize me. Elena: Welcome. You must be the leader of the rebellion. You have caused me quite a few problems. Please, come forward. I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself. Elena didn't seem surprised at all. Elena: Why am I not surprised that you are the one who betrayed me, brother? Harold: I will never allow you to be a corrupt ruler. Never. Elena: Where is Alak-Hul? Harold: Alak-Hul is dead, Elena. She sighed, then looked at the Dark Knight, and simply nodded. The Knight immediately knew what she wanted him to do. He prepared to fight me. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts